


Q and the Captains of the Round Table

by Captain_Revo



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: Discovery, Star Trek: Enterprise, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-11-01 22:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20527415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Revo/pseuds/Captain_Revo
Summary: Q sends the most famous Captains in Starfleet history into a King Arthur setting to fight their greatest foes.





	Q and the Captains of the Round Table

Jean-Luc Picard took a sip of his Earl Grey tea, while relaxing on his ready room couch, as he continued reading his book on ancient British mythology. The Sovereign Class _Enterprise_ was conducting a survey of a newly formed nebula in the Xarias Cluster, and it was an opportunity to catch up on his reading while the crew carried out the monotonous tasks of mapping and cataloguing the nebula's gasses. He had been thoroughly enjoying diving into the legends and stories of the past, when a familiar flash caught his eye from across the room. He looked up already dreading what he would see. The entity known only as Q smiled at him from his across the room.

"You've changed your uniform again, Jean-Luc," he said, in a jovial voice, "it must cost the Federation a fortune in tailor appointments."

"Q!" exclaimed Picard, his face dropping at the sight of his regular tormentor.

Q snapped his fingers, the old black uniform with red shoulders was replaced with a new version with grey shoulders and a red collar.

"That's better," he said admiring his new look, "Did you miss me, Jean-Luc? Did you while away the hours pining for me?"

"No, I did not, now leave me alone," he said, standing up and tugging his top down.

"Well, that's not very Starfleet of you," he relied, feigning indignation. "Whatever happened to all this diplomacy and making friends with everyone, you keep preaching to me about?"

"Everyone except you." A flash of light caused Q and himself to trade places. He found himself behind his desk. "What are you doing here, Q? Come to torment us again?"

"Not 'us'," he said, making quotation marks with his fingers, "just you, mon capitaine."

"I'm very busy." He activated his desk console, and looked hard at the data on the screen, trying to pretend the anarchist was no longer there. The console disappeared in a flash, much to the captain's growing annoyance.

"Yes, I can see that," he replied picking up the book Picard had left on the couch. Ancient British mythology. What a wonderful idea. They really knew how to spin a yarn back then."

A wave of realisation swept over Picard. He rose to his feet and pleaded, "No, Q, don't you dar-,"

Before he could finish his sentence he found himself in an ancient castle hall. He was dressed in fine robes of greens and browns, a white cape around his shoulders, fastened with a gold medallion, and a simple crown sat upon his head. The walls were stone, with ornately shaped windows housing primitive glass. Large braziers dotted the hall, their flames rising high, filling the room with a musky aroma. exotic animal skin rugs from far off lands, lay on the floor underfoot. On the walls were intricate hand crafted tapestries of ancient battles and heroic quests. An assortment of weapons were displayed between each one; Swords, clubs, axes, halberds and spears. In front of him was a large, thick wooden round table, with many simple chairs around its circumference. If he was not mistaken then this was the court of King Arthur of the Britons. The table was for his Knights, said to be both noble and just.

Q once again flashed into the room. He was wearing a long, blue cloak and a pointed hat. A long white beard covered most of his face that went down to his stomach, and he carried a gnarled staff, with a green jewel situated at the top. 

"All hail King Arthur," he said, with a mock bow.

"Q, I am not King Arthur."

"Well, that's true, he had more hair for one thing," he retorted, admiring a broadsword on the wall. "How very barbaric, I did not expect you would find enjoyment reading about such times, Picard. Maybe an insight into your mind, where you yern to be feared as a King, instead of respected as a captain."

He took off the crown and placed it on the table. "Have we not done this before? The Sherwood forest incident."

"Yes, and I loved it, and don't tell me you didn't get a sense of fun out of it either, Jean-Luc. I saw you buckling your swash at King John," he said, waving his wrist about dramatically, pretending to fence with a fake sword, "and, seeing as I was bored, I thought we'd try something similar, but this time with a twist."

"A twist?" he said, both curious and nervous at the prospect.

"All in good time, but first a King must have knights, must he not?" he proclaimed loudly, clapping his hands twice as if calling for attention.

Around the table, six people appeared, dressed in pristine armour and silver chainmail, swords and maces hung from their belts. Each wore a helmet that they removed from their heads. Picard recognised them all, either in person or from their holographic records. The Starfleet captains past and present of Benjamin Sisko, Kathryn Janeway, Johnathan Archer, James Kirk, Phillipa Georgiou. and Christopher Pike stood around the table dressed as knights. They looked around bewildered at what had happened. Janeway was the first to speak. 

"Q, is that you?"

"Kathy, how are you? Junior says 'hello' and that 'he misses you'," before pausing, "the other Q however, not so much."

"You know this man?" said Captain Archer to her.

"Of course she does, Johnny," throwing an arm around her, "we're like family."

She scoffed and elbowed him away, before turning to Archer. She had to blink several times upon realisation of who he was. Perhaps the most famous captain in Federation history was a few feet from her. She was almost star struck.

"Errm, yes, I do. Captain, I have to say it's an honour to meet you," she said, reaching out a hand.

He took it, still with a puzzled look on his face. "I wish I could say the same, but I have no idea who you people are."

Sisko scratched at his ear. "The last thing I remember was fighting Gul Dukat, and we fell into the pit of fire."

"I snapped you out a second before the Prophets of yours whisked you away. Trust me, this is going to be much more fun than anything those guys have planned for you. They have no idea how to throw a party." 

"What is going on here?" said Georgiou, confused. The last thing she remembered was standing in Engineering of _Discovery_ laughing at Leland possessed by the A.I known as Control. She had expected to go to the 32nd century, not the 5th.

"Is this time travel? Daniels? Show yourself!" shouted Archer.

They all began to talk and argue amongst themselves. Janeway walked over to Picard and Sisko, who were standing to his left, as she knew they had had encounters with Q before and were at least somewhat educated on what they were facing. Picard threw up his hands to the others from the 22nd and 23rd centuries and beckoned for silence.

"Captains, please, I know this must be confusing and disorientating, but you have all been transported from your lives to a fake recreation of King Arthur's Court of the Round Table, by an extremely powerful life form. Myself, Captain Janeway, and Captain Sisko have had dealings with this being, but to my knowledge you have not."

"An extremely powerful life form, you say? asked Kirk. He had encountered many in his travels and was the most at ease with the situation outside of those who knew Q.

"That would be me." Q replied, in a peppy response. 

He moved towards the man dressed like a wizard and squared up to him, "I demand that your return me to my ship."

"Listen Jimbo, may I call you Jimbo? I know you are probably already planning to dropkick me in the face or something, but trust me, that won't work this time, and your pointed eared buddy won't be coming to your rescue either."

"What do you want with us?" asked Pike.

"Well, Captain Carp, is it?" said the wizard, a smug smile hiding behind the thick beard, "I wanted to see who really was the best."

"It's Pike, actually. Best at what?"

The best at surviving. You Starfleet captains, or your mortal enemies that you have all managed to acquire over the years. So I have brought you all here to play out a little team game. Your side versus their side like the great clashes throughout history, and believe me they did not require much convincing. They are quite angry at you all. The word disembowelled was even branded about."

"I don't know who the hell you are, but if you expect to live you will start making sense," demanded Georgiou, drawing her sword, and pointing the tip towards him.

"You know, I was going to get the real Georgiou, but this little Terran spitfire was just too delicious to turn down." He turned her sword into a feather-duster which she threw to the floor in surprise.

"For those who don't know, my name is Q. You can not escape, you can not harm me, and nothing that happens here will affect your precious timeline. Upon conclusion of the game you will be returned to your lives having no memory of these events, and spare me the 'we're not going to play your games Q' nonsense, because you have no choice. The bald guy over there will fill you in on any other details you need."

They all looked at both Picard and Sisko.

Q sighed, "I mean the old one. Honestly Benji you've totally stolen both Picard and Riker's image with that bead/head combo you've got going on."

Sisko raised an eyebrow at him. He knew it was futile to resist. "Whats the objective of this... game?" 

"It's quite simple really. Kill the other side."

"Kill?" said Archer.

He sighed, "In the confines of this reality of course. As I said, you will all be returned home safe and sound when it's over, but in here, you are very much alive, you can very much die, and it very much will hurt, and if anyone doesn't try their hardest to win, then we will replay this scenario over until you do. I have all eternity to wait."

"So, why this strange setting?" asked Pike.

"Q has a penchant of the fantastical and the dramatic," replied Picard, a little in awe at seeing one of his heroes.

"I am unfamiliar with this location," asked Georgiou.

"It's an ancient British mythology about a King and his noble Knights of the Round table. They protect the people from evil doers and frequently go on daring quests for magical artefacts. I am playing King Arthur." he replied, a little embarrassed. 

"Yes, well, after all we have been though Jean-Luc it seemed unfair not to make you anything less than a King. Johnny is Sir Percival, the Terran is Sir Geraint, Carp is sir Bedivere, Jimbo is Sir Lancelot, Benji is Sir Gawain, and Kathy is Sir Tristan," he informed them, as he pointed from one to the another.

"And what does that make you?" asked Janeway.

"Isn't it obvious," mused Sisko, "He's Merlin, the wizard with extraordinary powers, and the wisest man in the Kingdom."

He nonchalantly bowed. "Too true, it seemed fitting, but in this encounter, I won't be helping you brave knights. Consider me a neutral party."

"That only leaves one question. Who are we facing?" asked Kirk.

"What have I told you about spoilers, Jimbo! You'll find out soon enough." Q smiled, snapped his fingers, and vanished in a flash of light.

"Well, that was helpful," said Archer. "Why is he doing this to us. Some kind of sick torture, a social experiment?"

"To Q, this is a game, a way to test us as a species, he wants to see how we react," replied Picard. "The Q Continuum tend to see us as nothing more than play things. He will keep his word and release us, if we go along with it."

Georgiou folded her arms. "And I'm supposed to just trust your word?"

"Madam, under the circumstances I would say you have little choice," he said to the woman, as she huffed at his response.

"What did he mean by calling you a Terran, and not the 'real Georgiou'?" asked Janeway. The former Terran Emperor didn't answer her.

Sisko walked closer towards her, "My guess is she's from the other side. A universe like ours, but without the Federation."

"Very astute, I see you have had some dealings with my kind. I do come from the Terran Empire, and there we are not afraid to get our hands dirty."

"If I remember their history correctly then I'm sorry to inform you but the Terran Empire was conquered by a Klingon/Cardassian alliance some time after your believed death."

"Typical. I leave for five minutes and the whole place falls apart," she said, a tinge of disappointment in her voice. Had her Empire truly fallen because she was not there? She shook the weakness from her mind. Time to concentrate on the matter at hand/ "Enough chitchat, how do we get out of here?"

"We don't," answered Picard, "Q's power is beyond anything you have ever encountered. We must play his game."

"He would not be the first being of immense power I have encountered. We will got along with his game for now, but we must be alert to the possibility of escape."

Their conversation was interrupted by a short man, bursting through the double doors, wearing simple clothes that were fraying at the edges. He took a moment to catch his breath from the running.

"Sire, my Lords, come quick. Camelot is under attack."

The captain followed the man as he scurried back the way he came. They made their way outside into the cool air and stood atop a row of steps that lead to a courtyard. Vast towers and ramparts dominated the skyline. The castle banners caught in the morning breeze displayed the symbol of King Arthur. The man continued down the steps and across the courtyard. He began to climb another flight of narrow steps that led up to the battlements. The common people bowed and curtsied as they walked past. No doubt all of the people here saw them as their ancient characters. They made their way up the steps in single file until they were all standing atop the wall looking out across a field. 

A small army was gathering at the bottom of the hill on which the castle was situated.

"It seems Q has given our adversaries a head start," grimaced Sisko.

Two figures, one dressed in Red and the other in black were at the front of each column of troops. They, along with their men, marched up the hill towards them. One was human, the other had grey reptilian skin.

"That's a Cardassian," said Janeway, as they drew nearer.

"That's Gul Dukat," replied Sisko, grimly.

"And I recognise the other, his name is Khan Noonien Singh. A genetically enhanced remnant of a by gone age."

"I have encountered his type before, we must be careful," Archer added.

"How many soldiers do we have here?" asked Picard to the man.

He seemed puzzled, expecting his King to already know the answer, but nevertheless answered, "We have two hundred soldiers, sire."

"I estimate they have at least twice that many men," said Janeway.

"At least we hold the defensive position," suggested Pike.

The Black and Red Knight drew to the edge of the hill, where the drawbridge was raised, and a shallow chasm separated the army from the castle. Wooden spikes were planted at the bottom of the pit for any solider unlucky enough to fall in. The army stopped marching as it reached the edge.

"Captain Kirk, or should I call you Sir Lancelot?" shouted Khan, the Red Knight.

"What do you want, Khan?"

"I would have thought that was obvious. Revenge. I plan to kill you, very, very slowly. It really is all I have left. You have taken everything else from me." His words were methodical and sadistic. This was no idle boast.

"Is my good friend Benjamin up there?" shouted up the Black Knight, Dukat.

"Still picking the losing side I see, Dukat?" bellowed Sisko.

"It's not exactly the Second Order I grant you, but these fine soldiers follow my command, and I will enjoy ending you for what you have done to me."

"Where are the rest of them? asked Pike to Picard," There has to be more of them than just these two."

"Agreed, Captain, or perhaps I should say Sir Bedivere?"

He forced a smile under the circumstances, "Captain will do just fine."

Picard who had been studying the location offered some thoughts. "It seems this castle is located on the side of a cliff face. There really is only one way in. I think we should be safe from being outflanked, and the drawbridge is raised so they can not reach us."

"I'll go rally the soldiers," offered Kirk, "in case they do."

"I'll make sure the battlement defences are prepared," added Sisko.

Janeway nodded, "I'll get the civilians to safety." 

They went about their business preparing the castle for the siege.

Further back, out of sight of the castle, the Cardassian Seska moved her division of catapults forward. Her followers all recognised her as a man called Maleagant, but she cared not for what they saw. The very thought of Janeway fulled her rage, and it coursed through her like a drug. 

A man dressed as Mordred approached her, famous for betraying his father the King. In reality it was the Terran, Gabriel Lorca.

"So who are you in this make believe world?" he asked.

"I don't care," snapping back. She had little patience for these games. She only had one thing on her mind.

"To each their own, honey. I'm finding this most amusing. How any people get a chance to kill the ones who killed them?"

"I have no idea what this stupid place is, or why I'm wearing this ridiculous outfit. One minute I'm on Voyager under attack and the next-," She didn't want to think about it. "All I know is I have a chance for vengeance and I intend to take it. The rest of you can do as you please."

He knew the feeling. After having a sword rammed through his chest and falling to his doom, the last thing he expected was to wake up surrounded by green fields. When the strange man with a beard magically appeared in front of him he had thought he was in the afterlife. But he was not talking to God but maybe to the Devil instead for what he offered, a chance to slay the one who had ruined his plans and sent him to his doom. He jumped at the chance. 

"Once this is over, I plan to speak to this Merlin, or Q, or whatever he is. If he can do wonders such as this then perhaps he can change my fortune."

"And why would I do that?" asked Q, stroking his beard theatrically as he appeared beside them.

Lorca studied the strange being, "It seems you enjoy spreading mischief. Imagine what I could do if you brought back to life."

Q scrunched up his face feigning deep thought, "Wear even tighter leather? Monologue about your destiny some more?"

Lorca's expression changed. He did not enjoy being mocked, "I was meant for greatness. I have always known that. I thought it was to be Emperor. But your power could make me a god amongst men. I could bring an order to the galaxy the likes of which it has never seen."

"An amazing job you have done so far," he retorted, drily.

"What do I have to do?"

What you ask is not impossible," he replied softly, "It would be relatively easy to return you to life, but maybe you need to prove it to me, because all I see is someone standing around in a field." 

"In this fantasy you made me Mordered, you made me the man destined to kill King Arthur. That means you see it too. I'll take Excalibur from him, and kill them all. That will prove my greatness."

"If you say so." Q vanished in a blink of an eye.

"You sure showed him who's boss," Seska said sarcastically.

Lorca saw her staring at him. "Do you have something to add, alien?"

She rolled her eyes. "Nothing, you just remind me of someone I used to know."

"Was he a great man?"

"He was an arrogant, egotistical fool if you must know."

He snorted, "Then he's nothing like me."

"That's the signal." she said as the sound of drums could be heard in the distance. "Move the catapults forward."

On the far side of the castle, on the seemingly insurmountable cliff face, two being scaled the vertical rock at speeds no human could. One was the entity known as Control, using the body of the former Section 31 operative Leland, who in this reality was posing as Accolon. The other was the Borg Queen, who had dispensed with the dress typically worn by Vivaine, the Lady of the Lake. They climbed quickly up towards their target, as dirt and loose rocks broke free and tumbled down to the water below. They reached the castle walls in short order. Control reorganised its nanites to surround its hosts fist and began to punch through the brickwork. The ancient stone was no match and crumbled easily. A small cutting laser slotted out of the Queen's wrist, and began to slice into the wall at her location too. The two machine creatures made their way through the holes, and into the heart of Camelot.

On the opposite side of the castle the Sphere Builder, a transdimentional being from Archer's past, phased through the outer door to the courtyard.

"It's the enchanter, Morgan le Fay," screamed a soldier. 

The soldiers threw spears, and let loose arrows at what they saw as an evil witch, but they passed through her phased body causing her no injury. She ignored the soldiers, setting about her task instead.

"Damn," exclaimed Archer, "looks like they have their own abilities here. This Q of yours doesn't play fair."

"You noticed that?" replied Picard.

The Sphere builder moved towards the first drawbridge winch. Her hand cut through the rope holding it in place, causing it to fly loose with a loud snap. More arrows phased harmlessly through, her slamming into the walls, as she moved to the second winch. The same result caused the drawbridge to slam down in a thunderous noise. She moved towards the door to open it when Archer flung himself at her. He phased through her and was sent crashing to the ground.

"I shall enjoy destroying you," she said coldly, her voice crackling in and out of existence. She released a mace from her belt. Archer scrambled to his feet and just avoid the first swing. She aimed again at his chest and just scratched his armour as he narrowly managed to back away. He drew his sword and swung it at her, but again harmlessly passed through the transdimensional being. She laughed and gave a backhand slap across his face that sent him reeling. He crashed against a barrel. A glob of oil landed on his shoulder. 

He scurried to his feet, picked up the barrel with all his might, and threw its contents at her. The thick oil smothered her from head to toe. She tried to phase out of the goo but it had somehow neutralised her ability to change.

"Impossible," she rasped.

He ran into her and tackled her to the ground, knocking the wind from her. She wailed and thrashed about unable to use her ability while he held her hands down. A nearby solder approached, he dipped a rope in the oil and they tied her hands and feet together.

"You will pay for this," she screamed.

A soldier removed his helmet to reveal the face of Q. He looked down at her "Ooh, that's going to leave a nasty stain."

A sound of two battering rams crashed against the outer castle gates. Camelot's archers now in position rained arrows down upon them, but they were protected by fellow soldiers with shields. Several of them on the side were picked off falling into the spiked pit below. 

Massive boulders of rock came flying through the air, crashing into the towers without warning. Rouble and debris were sent everywhere, as dust and soot doused the area. Soldiers screamed in fear and panic. Sisko rallied them as best he could. 

"Stand your ground. We fight on for the King." he shouted.

Siege ladders were erected against the walls. Enemy troops began to scale them. Picard stood atop the damaged battlements and helped to fend them off but the numbers were overwhelming. They were losing the outer defences.

The doors of the keep buckled and bent under the strain of the ram. Eventually they gave way and the army poured in. Kirk, standing at the head of the defence force, waited at the entrance of the courtyard for the onrushing soldiers. He did not have to wait long as a mas of humanity rushed their position. A wall of shields and spears greeted the attackers causing screams as soldiers were impaled upon their weapons. Sisko seeing the swarm of soldiers pouring in joined him to help lead the counter charge as the two sides clashed in fierce fighting. More rocks from the catapults rained down on them, killing soldiers indiscriminately on both sides.

Sisko saw the cardassian dressed in black armour, and instinctively made a beeline for him. The two old foes exchanged punches. Dukat kicked him in the knee causing him to stagger to the ground. The cardassian closed in, but Sisko balled his fists together and in a double punch raised them up into his face, sending Dukat flying backward at the force of the impact.

"You will never win Dukat. Not in the real world, and not here," he cried, extreme intensity in his words.

"Benjamin," he said, dragging himself back up, his nose bleeding, "I've already won, Everyday you fight me, you lose a piece of you. That Starfleet veneer chips away every time. Admit defeat." 

"Never!" he shouted charging at Dukat. They continued to fight as men were slashed around them.

Kirk and Khan wrestled opposite them, while the clash weapons rang in their ears. Kirk rained punches down on his opponent but they were easily defended. He was no match for his genetically superior adversary, and the fight was quickly turning against the captain. Pike jumped down from the battlement on top of Khan and tried to choke him out. Khan easily flung the man off his shoulder.

"You are both inferior men," he said coolly, hardly out of breath.

"How come I keep beating you then, Khan?" said Kirk, holding what was likely a cracked rib.

"Do not confuse luck for skill." The red knight drew two thin swords, twirling them both expertly. "I shall just have to teach you that lesson."

Kirk and Pike drew their weapons and the three men engaged in a deadly dance. Blades clashing like musical instruments, where any wrong cord would signal death.

Dukat and Sisko, both bloodied and hurt, continued to trade blows. Dukat had fallen to one knee. Sisko closed by was greeted with a handful of dirt thrown into his eyes. He staggered back blinded from the attack. Dukat pulled out a knife and plunged it towards Sisko. He barely managed to see it in time, and shifted his position to send the charging Dukat over his shoulder and crashing to the ground. As he tried to regain his feet Sisko punched him hard in the face knocking him out. He regained his breath and cleared his vision, before pushing through the crowd of people fighting with swords and axes towards the 23rd century captains. He flung himself at Khan who had his back turned, and forced him to the ground. Pike and Kirk pilled in on top of the man and secured him in irons.

"This is not how it ends, Kirk." shouted Khan, struggling to break free. 

Kirk found a piece of cloth and gagged his mouth. His nemesis continued to moan, but unable to speak.

"That's the quietest I've ever known him," Kirk said, mockingly. 

Archer ran towards them. "We're losing ground, gentlemen, they are pushing us back towards the main keep. Where's Georgiou?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen her. She probably slipped out during the confusion," replied Sisko.

On the far side The Borg Queen and Control had made their way unopposed into the central hall underneath the Kings Court, where the civilians were hiding under Janeway's protection. They had moved the long eating tables back as a poor attempt at a barricade. Janeway saw the embodiment of evil, the Borg Queen, and drew her weapon.

"Janeway," slithered the Queen, "I will assimilate all of these people into my collective, after you become one with the Borg."

"You are welcome to try, your highness."

"It is pointless to resist," Control insisted. 

The two closed in on Janeway, as she stood between the people and the mechanical terrors. Out of the shadows Georgiou pounced, slashing Control in the back with the edge of a halberd, and then effortless sweeping the legs away from the Queen and crashing her weapon into her shoulder. She backed towards Janeway, ready to strike again. 

"Thanks for the assistance, I wasn't sure how committed you were to helping us."

"I'm always committed to a fight, besides I appreciate a woman who knows how to handle a sword," she said, winking at her fellow captain. 

Their opponents rose to their feet, their wounds already regenerating.

"I think you're going to get your wish." said Janeway, apprehensively at the sight of what faced them. 

Both Control and the Queen were unarmed, but both had exceptional strength. They launched themselves at them, but they parried away the strikes from the two women with ease. Assimilation tubules extended and slashed wildly out of the queen's hand, that Janeway narrowly avoided. Georgiou was adeptly using her long weapon to cut and slash, but Control was learning the Terran's attacks, and beginning to anticipate them. Both the nanoprobe infested creatures were gaining the advantage. Janeway was knocked to the ground in a thud. The Queen stood over her and rammed her foot down upon her sword trapping it.

"Now, you will become Borg." hissed the cybernetic creature.

The sword of Excalibur rammed through her body. Picard stood behind her as he forced the sword in deeper. Janeway freed herself and swung her weapon slicing through the chest of the queen. Her disembodied head was separated from her body. The spine flapping like a fish out of water.

"Your reign is over your majesty," quipped Janeway.

"Loctus!" came a shallow cry from the severed head as the life drained out of her.

Georgiou was backed into a corner. Picard moved towards Control, but it sensed his approach. He elbowed him in the face, sending him sprawling to the floor with a bloody nose. Georgiou grabbed a torch from the floor, before plunging into into a brazier. Janeway threw an oil lamp at Control, its contents dousing him. Georgiou struck him in the chest with the torch, and he was engulfed in flames. The machine creature watched in quiet loathing as his host form burned away. The nanoprobes tried to escape through his mouth and eyes but also caught fire the moment they tried, leaving only a pile of charred remains, and incinerated nanoprobes on the floor.

"Just as I told you Leland, everyone hates you."

Q stood in the corner strumming a small harp, "I hate when your new piece of technology fails. I hope they came with a warranty."

The civilians in the hall cheered at their savours. Chants of 'Long live the King' broke out.

"We must help the soldiers, the King and his brave knights have shown us the way" one of the elderly men cried. "To the armoury."

The crowd cheered again, and followed the man to the stash of weapons in the adjacent room. Lead by Picard, Janeway, and Georgiou they flooded out of the halls and back into the courtyard attacking the invading army. The fighting was intense but with the extra numbers they had started to turn the tide. The smell of iron and blood, smashed stone and fire, filled their senses. 

Like a thief in the night, Lorca crept out of the shadows and struck Picard in the chest with the back of his fist. He wrestled Excalibur from his hand, and looked at the gleaming sword with almost lust. Picard tried to take it back but he plunged it into the King's stomach. Jean-Luc let out a cry of pain as the sword sliced through him.

Lorca turned to find Georgiou, and saw her expertly kicking and punching several soldiers. He drew up behind her ready to plunge the sword into her back, as she had done to him.

"Look out!" shouted Pike towards her. 

She expertly did a back spin kick and knocked the sword from his hand. The exchanged punches, before she performed an acrobatic headscissor takedown sending his sprawling on the floor amongst the bodies and rubble. She punched him in the face several times. 

"How you do you like that destiny, Gabriel." she asked, continuing her onslaught. 

"I'll never stop hunting you Pippa," he stammered, blood pouring from his face.

"That's your problem, you never know when to take no for an answer." She headbutted him, knocking him unconscious. 

In the chaos, Q appeared beside Picard, as he was bleeding out on the floor.

"How many times can you be impaled Jean-Luc? It's becoming a habit."

"I suppose... you find this... amusing, Q." he said, weakly, the life draining from him.

He thought about the question and was reluctantly forced to conclude that he was not, "Actually, no, not really. Don't say I never do anything for you," he lowered his staff and the bleeding stopped.

Picard looked up at him surprised. "Thank you."

"Oh don't look so shocked, Picard. I wouldn't be a very good magician if I can't heal my king's wounds now, would I?" He disappeared again. 

He dragged himself to his feet and once again reclaimed the sword of Excalibur. It shone in the sunlight. They had pushed the enemy back. Now was the time for the final assault.

"All forces. Charge!" shouted the King, thrusting the sword high.

Shouts of 'For the King' and 'For Camelot' rang through the soldiers and civilians as they pushed forward, hacking and slashing at anyone in their way. The seven captains united together cut through the remaining forces. Buoyed by the victories of the Knights of the Round table the people of Camelot began to gain the upper hand. With their dark commanders defeated their moral broke and the invaders finally surrendered. 

Cheers of victory swept over the crowd.The outside catapults were secured and the remaining forces were either captured or routed. It was finally over.

Sisko and Pike rushed to Picard's aid as he collapsed back to the floor. The wound was still sore, but no longer fatal, thanks to Q.

"Bring bandages, and water," ordered Sisko.

In the jubilation and celebrations of the crowd an arrow whistled past their heads and sunk its tip into Janeway's shoulder, which floored her. They once again drew their weapons to see where the attack had come from. In the distance Seska walked in holding a bow. Several men surrounded her with their swords, pointed towards the cardassian woman. Pike and several soldiers rushed to the stricken Captain.

"It's Maleagant, he has killed Sir Tristan," shouted one of the men.

"Oh shut up, you fool. My name is Seska."

"Why do this, the fighting is over?" demanded Pike.

"Revenge, my dear captain. The war may be lost, but I could still win the battle."

"Then you should... you should have aimed for my head," Janeway spluttered.

Seska saw the injured but very much alive Captain, and hung he head in rage.

"I was trying to," she fumed, throwing down her bow and arrow as soldiers surrounded her. "These antiquated weapons are difficult to use. Had I a phaser, you would be dead,"

She was marched into a cage on the north wall. The remaining prisoners of Dukat, Lorca, Khan, and the oil covered Sphere Builder were placed in the cage with her. Q flashed back into the courtyard beside the victorious, but bloodied captains.

"Well done," he said, clapping slowly, "now finish the story, and kill them."

"We have won Q, there is no further need for violence," said Janeway sitting on the floor as the local apothecaries tended to her.

"Of course there is. They hurt you, they tried to kill you, now take your revenge. Give into your base instincts of this primal setting," goaded Q.

"We're not murders, Q," protested Picard, as he limped towards him, still holding his injured stomach.

"Speak for yourself," disputed Georgiou, to herself.

"You've lost Q. We fought in self defence against your fantasy people, but you won't make us betray our principles," added Sisko.

Kirk chimed in, "The lives of these people we have captured are no less valuable or forfeit because they have meant us ill."

"I see that the future of humanity is in good hands." Archer said, beaming with pride.

Pike walked up to Q. "You have your answer, now let us be."

He wizard smiled. You lot truly are incorruptible, aren't you? Even in a world of violence and petty revenge, you still refuse to lower yourselves to the level of those who would seek you dead."

"We're not that savage race you claim us to be Q." Picard responded, defiantly. 

"Indeed not," he conceded. "You were all most amusing, but I think it's time to end this charade."

With a wave of his hand the setting of Camelot faded away to be replaced with a white nothing. The captains all stood in front of Q, back in their uniforms, their wounds healed, their enemies now returned to history.

"Captains," began Kirk, "regardless of how you feel about this Q's actions, this has been a rare honour to be beside you all. I could not be more proud of Starfleet, past, present, and future."

They all acknowledged his words and thanked one another. Even Georgiou felt a sense of pride.

Q looked at them all. "I return you now to your correct time periods. You will have no memory of this and nothing will be altered. It was fun seeing you all together, but don't tell anyone I said that," he said, winking as they all flashed away.

_'Until next time, Captains.'_

**Author's Note:**

> List of characters
> 
> Q - Merlin
> 
> Picard - Arthur  
Kirk - Lancelot  
Janeway - Tristan  
Sisko - Gawain  
Archer - Percival  
Pike - Bedivere  
Georgiou - Geraint
> 
> Lorca - Mordred  
Sphere Builder - Morgan le Fay  
Dukat - Black Night  
Khan - Red Knight  
Seska - Maleagant  
Control - Accolon  
Borg Queen - Viviane


End file.
